


Man (And Clarke)’s Best Friend

by Malliday



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clarke thinks about Echo what we all think about Echo, Cute Dog, Echo is scared of said cute dog, F/M, One or Two Explicit words (I'm obviously doing better), canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malliday/pseuds/Malliday
Summary: New planet, new start.Right?Clarke knew it was what had to happen.So why was it so hard?She was the head, but she had been using her heart for far too long, it would seem.But then, they come across an unexpected treat and for a moment, it was just her and Bellamy.The way they were supposed to be.- A brief interlude set during Season 6 of The 100, based on scenes from the trailers and episode descriptions, Set around (est.) episode 3/4 -





	Man (And Clarke)’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This short, semi-sweet one shot is dedicated to @morleylove13 and @griffxnblake and their dreams and ideas for a Bellarke dog in season six of The 100.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I HAVE NOT watched the first two episodes of the new season (in spite of the leak), but there are maybe two tiny things in this chapter that I came across on Twitter that happen in the first two episodes.
> 
> So if you want to go into those episodes COMPLETELY spoiler free, beware.
> 
> HOWEVER - This is mostly spoiler free and DEFINITELY speculation based on the trailers and the dreams of a couple of mutuals on Twitter.
> 
> It's a whole lotta realism with just a tad bit of dream.
> 
> And on that note...
> 
> See you on the flip side ;)

**Man (And Clarke)’s Best Friend**

 

The Eclipse had passed. It had taken two days for the skies to return to normal. The gauzy red glow of the eclipsing suns had evaporated, and the psychosis that had plagued them had worn off.

 

Clarke was trying not to think too hard about what happened while they were all under the influence of the suns.

 

Everyone attacking one another - Emori and Murphy, Jackson and Miller, Bellamy…

 

She could feel the stare of one of her comrades as they walked through the deserted town, looking for any signs of lingering life. Clarke didn’t need to turn around to know who it was.

 

Six years. That’s how long she had dreamed about her reunion with Bellamy. That’s how long she had pondered about their relationship, telling stories to Madi whilst also trying to keep her true feelings hidden.

 

In the end, it hadn’t worked at all.

 

It took four years, but eventually Madi had called her on it.

 

_“Clarke… Were you and Bellamy?...” She trailed off, letting Clarke mentally finish the sentence for her._

 

She had denied it, of course. And it wasn’t a lie, either.

 

She and Bellamy hadn’t been _together_ in that sense. Things had been too hectic, the world ending more than once… There was never time to stop and think about the feelings she had developed.

 

Not until the world ended in a wave of fire. Not until she was left alone and Bellamy out of reach.

 

More than once, she had considered the fact that Bellamy probably thought that she died in Praimfaya.

 

But never had she imagined what would greet her when he came down.

 

When he rescued her from the Eligius prisoners, it had been normal. Everything seemed be picking up where it left off. And when he held her in his arms that night, she could’ve sworn she saw that same look of relief - Of love - Staring back at her. The one he had always given her, even when she was too blind to see it.

 

His reunion with Echo had completely shaken her to the core.

 

He hadn’t even _mentioned_ Echo, so imagine her surprise to see them embrace in the desert, her arms freezing around Madi, who had immediately sensed something was wrong and looked at her with a gaze of confusion. She held her closer and closed her eyes, no longer willing to see what was only a few feet away.

 

Those last few days on Earth had been gut-wrenching to say the least. Her eyes drifting to Bellamy and Echo more than once, her stomach turning in what she was woman enough to admit was jealousy.

 

Bellamy had finally found peace with Echo and she shouldn’t begrudge him that.

 

Why, then, had it felt like nothing had changed between them?

 

Bellamy still looked at her as if the sun rose and set with her, worked with her, smiled at her, used his softest voice that he seemed to save only for _her_ …

 

And so she began to wonder if she had imagined it all.

 

That maybe she was seeing something in Bellamy’s attentions that wasn’t actually there.

 

When she left him in the pit that night, she had been so utterly shattered, so heartbroken, that she hadn’t even paused to consider that Octavia might _actually_ kill him.

 

Instead, her judgement was clouded, her head that she was so famous for using, was out of commission and all she could feel was her own _heartache_.

 

The man that she had spent so many years talking to, thinking about…. He didn’t care about her after all. Even if his relationship with Echo hadn’t convinced her, his absolute neglect to listen to her reasoning had. Putting the chip in Madi had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. All she had wanted to do was run.

 

Get away from him before he could see how hurt she was.

 

Before he could figure out _why._

 

She was convinced that working for the enemy was the only way to save Madi, even as Madi continued to give her hell about leaving Bellamy behind.

 

By the time she realized what a mistake she had made, she knew it was too late, and her heart had fallen to pieces all over again.

 

She had decided her redemption would come in keeping Echo alive, even after all the woman had done to her. To them. But Bellamy had obviously developed feelings for her, so that would be her punishment.

 

To protect the woman she hated, in memory of the man she had loved.

 

But then he lived.

 

She saw her chance to make things right, to save them all. A hope she hadn’t previously held made its way to the surface and as much as she told herself to not fall prey to her heart again, her thoughts were silenced.

 

After all of that, never would she have _believed_ he would forgive her. And apparently she owed it all to Madi.

 

Her heart tugged a little as she recalled how he had forgiven her so quickly on the ship, how confused she had been when she hadn’t had to grovel at all. And then, when they landed on their new planet, he told her why.

 

He knew about the radio calls.

 

She blushed as she relived the embarrassment of finding out that he knew. Especially when she had never planned to tell him.

 

But, of course, Bellamy had made her feel comfortable about it immediately once he saw how red she’d gotten. The way he’d looked at her…

 

No.

 

 _Stop it, Clarke. You’re seeing things that aren’t there_ **_again._ **

 

Shaking herself out of her memories, she returned her mind to the present.

 

Right. Abandoned town on a creepy planet that made them all want to kill one another.

 

So after all of that, she could not for the _life_ of her figure out why _Echo_ was glaring daggers at the side of her face.

 

Unless…

 

Did she know how Clarke felt?

 

How could she possibly know? Clarke hadn’t even known until it had been too late.

 

Still, she could think of no other reason that she was drawing the other girl’s ire. After all, she _had_ saved her life. Made a special effort to do so, even.

 

And honestly?

 

She didn’t give a _fuck_ about Echo kom Azgeda.

 

Because while Bellamy may have forgiven her during their time in space, and everyone else too, Clarke hadn’t seen _anything_ that proved the woman had actually _changed._ If anything, she was the exact same person who had simply chosen a new group of people to swear fealty to.

 

But she would be polite. For no other reason than _Bellamy loved her._

 

She didn’t really care about any of her friends’ opinions either.

 

The only person she cared about was Bellamy.

 

As they walked around the homes, Echo continued to glare. She wanted to turn around and shout at her. To tell her that _she won_ , didn’t she see that?

 

Bellamy had obviously never felt that way about her.

 

She had spent six years of her life over-analyzing every word he’d ever said to her in an attempt to make _herself_ feel better about her _own feelings._

 

And she definitely wasn’t about to _push_ herself on him, especially now that he had finally found a little bit of happiness.

 

Even if it was with a _supposedly-_ changed, crazy person who had tried to kill them all on multiple occasions.

 

Whatever.

 

He can date who he wants.

 

And she was going to be happy for him too, damn it.

 

So she _didn’t_ turn around and yell at Echo.

 

She _wanted_ to, for sure.

 

But she didn’t.

 

She ducked inside one of the makeshift homes as she tried to get out from under the other girl’s penetrating stare.

 

The house was obviously lived in. Someone had been here recently, even. There were dirty dishes in the sink and the smell of candles still lingered in the air.

 

So wherever these people were, they were close by and hadn’t been gone very long.

 

They likely had all abandoned their homes in an effort to escape the eclipse. That’s what the fairytale she and Bellamy and had found said, anyways.

 

_It’s time to run._

 

She felt a shiver run down her spine at the thought of that.

 

The sound of the door opening behind her caused her to spin around and welcome the incoming visitor.

 

Unfortunately, it was Echo.

 

Still, she kept up her smile, refusing to let the harsh face of the other woman have an effect on her own peaceful expression.

 

“So, I think that these people haven’t been gone very long.” Clarke gestured around the room. “I think the fairytale book Bellamy found explained it best - They ran away to escape the eclipse.”

 

And yet, Echo didn’t acknowledge her statement at all, only continued to stare her down.

 

“Okay, so… I’m just…. Gonna go tell everyone else.” She said, her voice only slightly confused.

 

She moved to make her way to the door, but Echo’s voice stopped her as she reached the threshold.

 

“I’m not giving up.”

 

She paused, her hand on the door knob.

 

“I-I’m sorry?” She questioned, refusing to turn around.

 

“I’m not giving up.” The other girl repeated and Clarke sighed, knowing she had to turn around and face her.

 

“Giving up on what exactly?”

 

Echo glared and took a step in her direction, but Clarke wasn’t to be intimidated. She straightened her spine and the smile slipped from her face in an instant.

 

“On Bellamy.” Echo said lowly.

 

Clarke’s face contorted and she barely contained her eye roll.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t expect you to just… leave him, now that we’ve found a new planet.”

 

Echo _did_ roll her eyes, her baleful expression finding Clarke’s face again.

 

“Make no mistake. I know all about the two of you before the Fire.” She took another step closer. “I watched him suffer for _years_ when you _died._ I’m not an idiot. But I’m also _not giving up._ ”

 

Clarke swallowed and she knew what the other girl was saying perfectly. Echo apparently wasn’t one to mince words.

 

“Again, I wouldn’t expect you too.” Clarke countered, her voice emotionless. “And I also don’t know what you’re talking about, frankly.”

 

Echo didn’t even try to contain her annoyance in her stance and in her tone.

 

“Fine, act stupid. I really don’t care. Just know that I don’t plan on letting him go.” She walked closer until she was standing in front of Clarke. “So good luck with that.”

 

And then she was gone, exiting out of the door behind Clarke.

 

What a _crazy person._

 

She wasn’t going to tell Bellamy how to live his life but she definitely didn’t mind calling a spade a spade.

 

Walking back out the door, she found Bellamy and told him what she thought of the people from the village.

 

Bellamy looked around, his eyes landing on something behind her.

 

“Yeah, well. I think they’re coming back.”

 

She turned to see an object falling from the sky and released a sigh as she realized that would mean _diplomacy._

 

* * *

  
  


_Sanctum._

 

That was its name,

 

Clarke didn’t bother telling the other people in their little group what that word meant, historically.

 

She didn’t want them to freak out.

 

But the fact was, Sanctums, by definition, were meant to leave people _out_ of their little slice of Heaven.

 

And were also notoriously _not very Heaven-like._

 

Still, she smiled as this man, Russell, went on and on about their history and what they had built “from the ashes” of their ancestors.

 

_Sure, buddy,_

 

She didn’t buy this guy’s lines for a second.

 

On the outside, she was peacefully serene, but on the inside, she was plotting. Watching for their exits, planning possible escape routes.

 

“So if you’ll exit through that door-” The man pointed to the side of the room. “The attendants will help you out of these clothes so that you can join me for dinner.”

 

Clarke shook her head, bringing herself out of her inner turmoil and turned to face Bellamy who was on her right, her hand falling to his forearm as he bent down to listen to what she had to say.

 

“Wait. I wasn’t listening to the pomp and circumstance - What are we doing?”

 

Bellamy chuckled lightly under his breath and pointed in the direction the rest of their group was headed.

 

“We’re going through the door to get changed out of these clothes into something clean and more comfortable.”

 

Clarke’s brow furrowed in confusion, looking back up at his face.

 

“But why?”

 

Bellamy sighed, his forearm slipping out of her grasp as his hand came up to clasp her shoulder.

 

“Because. We want peace with these people. And if they want to give me some food and clean clothes in the process, then I’m not gonna say ‘no.’”

 

She swallowed and nodded. He swept his arm to the side to gesture for her to walk ahead of him.

 

“If we end up as part of some ritual sacrifice, I’m blaming you and your decision-making because _I_ definitely wasn’t listening.”

 

Bellamy laughed lightly behind her.

 

“Of course, Princess.”

 

Her heart beat faster at the familiar name that she hadn’t heard in so long.

 

It was funny how a name she had once resented had slowly morphed into a term of endearment, coming from Bellamy.

 

The attendant showed the group to two different rooms and left them alone to change.

 

Looking around at the other women who were so familiar with one another, she couldn’t help but keep to herself, unwilling to put herself out there to people who were so obviously angry with her.

 

She glanced at the rack of clothes against the wall and rubbed her fingers against the material of each outfit, finally finding a beautiful red dress with straps that she thought would give her adequate support. The material felt soft and buttery underneath her fingertips and she hadn’t felt anything like it since Mount Weather.

 

Somewhere halfway through her wardrobe change, she noticed Echo leave the room dressed in some pant suit combination that frankly made her double take. She couldn’t remember ever seeing the other woman in anything except clothing befitting a warrior.

 

Once she had finished changing, she didn’t bother doing anything with her hair. No need. No one to impress, after all.

 

Still, as she looked in the mirror, she couldn’t help but think she looked _good._ Better than she had felt in a long time.

 

It was too bad she had to go through this diplomacy charade, but at least she would feel good doing it.

 

_Might as well get this thing over with._

 

She pushed open the door to the room and moved back up the hallway from where they came, but she paused at the sound of voices arguing behind a door up ahead.

 

“Echo. I don’t know what you want me to say. It was _psychosis._ I almost _killed_ Clarke. And you’re saying that you’re what? Jealous of that?”

 

She felt her breath hitch.

 

“No, Bellamy. I’m just saying I find it interesting that an eclipse-induced psychosis that’s supposed to make us attack those we love made you lose control on _Clarke_ out of _everyone_.”

 

 _Including her._ Clarke mentally finished.

 

She could hear the frustration in both their voices.

 

“I was literally _not in my right mind._ ”

 

“I know that! I just-” Echo paused. “I just need you to be honest with me, Bellamy.”

 

Clarke immediately felt guilty for eavesdropping and decided to move ahead toward the room where dinner was set, the smells of the food wafting toward her from down the hallway.

 

_Maybe Echo wasn’t as confident as she made out to be._

 

But she didn’t need to be threatened, Bellamy was obviously still enamoured by her.

 

Walking inside the dining hall, she found two people waiting for her. Both turned toward her as she walked in.

 

The man from earlier, Russell, was crouched down petting…

 

_Was that a dog?_

 

“Clarke.” The man said, smiling and rising to greet her.

 

“Russell.” She said in return, her tone carefully low and only mildly untrusting.

 

“He is Russell Lightbourne. Bow before using his name.” The woman standing by the table suddenly spoke, her tone harsh and apparently appalled at Clarke’s gall.

 

Clarke turn to give the woman her attention this time. Her face calm and unyielding, her gaze narrowed and her head tilted.

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

The woman’s eyes widened at her audacity and Clarke mentally applauded herself for catching the cold woman off guard.

 

But whatever she was planning to say was interrupted by the sound of a friendly bark.

 

The dog that had been playfully accepting Russell’s attentions had escaped his palms and was rushing in her direction.

 

She had never actually seen one alive before and so she only stepped back once as it sped in her direction, jumping when it reached her, its paws resting on her thighs.

 

There had been records of them on the Ark, of course. All sorts of animals that humans used to keep as pets. But none of them had been brought on board the station, for obvious reasons.

 

“How-” She started, her face melting at the sight of the dog’s dopey smile, its tongue wagging playfully.

 

Russell looked confused at first until he realized she was referring to the dog.

 

“Ah. I suppose those of you living in space wouldn’t have had household pets?”

 

She shook her head and finally caved, bending over to rub the animals fur, laughing as it nudged her hand and licked it.

 

“This is Parker.” He gestured to the animal. “Our ancestors were allowed to bring their personal pets on their mission to the new Earth. Parker is a direct descendent of mine.”

 

Clarke nodded and grinned down at the animal who was eagerly jumping up and down, volleying for her attention.

 

A noise from behind her caught her attention and she turned to see Bellamy entering the room.

 

His eyes briefly fell on the dog, widening in recognition, before finding hers across the room.

 

He looked… different.

 

 _So_ different.

 

He was wearing some sort of shirt with a collar that buttoned up at the front, the sleeves rolled up his forearms, exposing his dark, freckled skin. His pants were a dark khaki color and it may have been the first time she had _ever_ seen him wear shoes other than combat boots.

 

Standing here, wearing what he was, he looked so… _soft._

 

And she felt her pulse race at the thought.

 

When her eyes finally found his again, his were on her, drifting up and down her body, lingering on her exposed upper body. She felt herself flush somewhat at his attentions, but his gaze was drawn away by the sound of Parker’s paws against the cold, hard floors as he raced toward Bellamy.

 

His eyes left her, falling to the animal and suddenly, a bright smile lit up his face as he took in the animal’s presence. He immediately fell to his knees scratching Parker around the ears and nuzzling his forehead against the animal’s nose as it sniffed him experimentally.

 

She swallowed down the feeling of butterflies rising in her throat at the picture he made.

 

It was truly a domestic scene she never thought she’d witness.

 

And yet, it wasn’t unfamiliar. It was almost if Bellamy was always _meant_ to be with a dog, but had just been missing that crucial piece.

 

She’d give anything to keep that smile on his face.

 

Unfortunately, they were soon joined by their other guests and dinner was served.

 

And this time, she wasn’t just ignoring _Echo’s_ stares.

 

She was ignoring _Bellamy’s_ too.

 

* * *

  


The next day, they were out in the forests surrounding the city, looking for signs of people coming from the ship. Octavia and Raven’s group had landed the day before, worried when the radio wasn’t transmitting correctly. Apparently, the rest of the ship was to follow them down within the next couple of days, based on the command of Diyoza.

 

“I can’t believe they left Diyoza in charge.” Bellamy growled, looking around the woods, his scowl back in place.

 

Clarke sighed at the loss of his carefree smile from the day before.

 

“She is an excellent strategist, in spite of her wobbly allegiance.” Clarke reasoned, her eyes narrowing on a dead animal lying a few feet away.

 

“I know.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair and Clarke suddenly gave him her full attention again.

 

“Hey.” She said softly, bringing his hands to hers and rubbing his arm with affection. “It’ll be okay. Everything will.” She smiled and turned once more, moving through the woods. “Don’t worry. Give it a week or so, we’ll all be down here, and you and Echo can find a place to live. Maybe take a vacation for once.”

 

She chuckled lightly, even as her tone became deceptively light. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice.

 

A few moments passed and she realized that he hadn’t moved. She turned to find him staring at the ground, his hands on his hips as he avoided looking in her direction.

 

“Bellamy?”

 

Slowly, his eyes found hers and she noticed they looked much cloudier, more unsure than she’d ever seen them.

 

“Clarke I-”

 

A loud bark interrupted whatever he was going to say and they both jumped up, not expecting the noise here in the quiet of the woods.

 

They looked down to see yet another dog.

 

_Huh._

 

She went from never seeing one in her lifetime to seeing two in the span of as many days.

 

“Hey there.” She heard Bellamy say playfully behind her.

 

Turning around, she found him already kneeling on the ground, his knees digging into the earth. She supposed it was a good thing they had changed back into their old clothes because those khakis definitely wouldn’t have survived that mud bath.

 

“What’s your name, huh?” He asked, his voice lilting as he scratched the fur of its neck.

 

“Does it have a collar?” She asked, her eyes narrowing in on his fur, trying to make out the glint of metal.

 

It was a beautiful dog. Golden in color, its fur long and soft-looking.

 

And, of course, it already seemed to love Bellamy.

 

_Yeah, well, join the club._

 

Again, she was stabbed in the gut with that feeling of _rightness_ as she looked at the two of them together.

 

“Not that I see.” He was feeling around the deep tufts of fur but coming up with nothing. “Can we keep it?” He asked suddenly, his eyes finding hers eagerly.

 

She burst out laughing at that, Bellamy suddenly reminding her very much of a child.

 

“Why are you asking me? You can keep him if you want, I guess.” She shrugged. “As long as he doesn’t have an owner. We should ask around first and make sure.”

 

Looking around the empty woods, she couldn’t help but feel like this animal was definitely without an owner. Everyone she had met on this planet lived in Sanctum.

 

 _But Sanctum also meant ‘exclusion,’_ she reminded herself.

 

So where were the excluded?

 

“Well, buddy, you’re gonna stay with me until we find out, at least.” He was saying to the dog, his deep voice light and soothing. “What should we name him?”

 

She sighed.

 

“Well, assuming he doesn’t have a name? I-I’m not sure.” She admitted. “I’ve never named a dog before.” She joked and she could hear his deep chuckle from his place on the ground.

 

“He’s really dirty. We need to find somewhere to give him a bath too.”

 

Clarke looked vaguely toward the direction where they had originally landed.

 

“Well. There’s always the lake Murphy decided to christen.” She looked back at the mangy, but beautiful dog. “Dogs are domesticated to be pets. Living out here in the forest? He’s probably been through alot just to survive.”

 

“Yeah.” Bellamy agreed, still idly petting the animal from his position on the ground. “Kind of like some other people I know.”

 

He looked up at her then, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

 

She sucked in a quiet breath, caught off guard by the look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Bellamy looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking again.

 

“Atlas.”

 

Clarke, having been in a daze, staring at the side of his face, brought herself back to the moment.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Atlas. That’s his name.” He declared, standing up from his place on the ground only for the dog in question to jump up toward him, seeking his comfort.

 

“Atlas? Why Atlas?” She questioned, curious.

 

He shrugged.

 

“Atlas was a Titan. After they lost the war, Zeus cursed him to carry the world on his shoulders for all of eternity.” His eyes found hers once more and she found herself entranced yet again.

 

He seemed sad all of a sudden and Clarke reached out, her feet moving her in his direction, her hand falling on his forearm.

 

His hand fell to hers, grasping it and accepting the gesture.

 

“Bellamy.” She said, her voice low. “You’re not Atlas. You don’t have to carry the world on your shoulders.”

 

She thought back to the psychosis and the thoughts it had given her and knew that he must have experienced it just as badly.

 

“And neither do I.” She continued. “Not anymore.” She smiled up at him and though he smiled back slightly, his eyes held a sadness that she couldn’t comprehend.

 

“Maybe not. I guess we’ll see.” He said, and his voice was low and gruff. “Ready to head back? I don’t think anyone is coming down today.”

 

He held out a hand to help her over the tree that crossed their path on the ground.

 

“Yeah.” She took his hand and hoisted herself up and over the wood. “Let’s go.”

 

He nodded and motioned with his arm to his new friend.

 

“Come on, Atlas.”

 

The dog probably hadn’t learned his name yet, but he followed Bellamy all the same, and together, the three of them made their way back toward Sanctum.

 

 

* * *

  


Thirty minutes later, they walked into the city limits and made their way to the group of homes that had been designated for them by Russell.

 

As they approached the area, she saw Echo open the door and walk in their direction.

 

“You were gone longer than we expected.” She said, her voice low and devoid of emotion. “We were worried.”

 

Clarke held in the snort that threatened to surface and instead, worked to unpack their bags on the picnic table outside their little houses.

 

“We’re fine. In fact.” He whistled and Atlas came closer, trotting up to Bellamy’s side, tongue lolling. “We brought someone back with us.”

 

Echo looked down at the dog and stepped back immediately, eyes narrowing in distaste. Maybe even a little fear?

 

“Where did you find it?” She didn’t seem pleased with the animal at all.

 

“In the forest.” Bellamy was either unaware of or ignoring his girlfriend’s discomfort as he knelt down to play with Atlas on the ground. “Atlas, this is Echo.”

 

Echo took a hesitant step forward and Clarke pretended not to be watching as the woman reached her hand out to pet Bellamy’s dog.

 

Except, no one could ignore the deep, rumbling growl that Atlas let out as Echo stepped closer and moved to pet him.

 

“Shhhh, no, no. Echo is a friend, Atlas.” Bellamy consoled the animal, even as Atlas’ normally playful face maintained its distrust.

 

Echo backed up, her face scowling, and glanced over at Clarke who hurriedly made herself look busy to keep up her ruse of disinterest.

 

“You’re not _keeping_ it, are you?” Echo asked, her voice losing some of its usual nonchalance.

 

“Well, at least for now. If we can’t find his owner? Maybe, yeah.” He held the dog close to him and it licked the side of his face.

 

The other woman looked particularly disgusted and turned away from the two of them.

 

“I’ll be inside when you’re _done._ ” She said before walking toward the door and all but slamming it behind her.

 

Clarke bit down on her bottom lip and finally looked up to find Bellamy watching her.

 

“My mom, Octavia, and I can sleep in another home if the two of you want to talk.” She offered but Bellamy shook his head.

 

“It’s fine, Clarke.” He stood to face her. “Besides. Before we left, I noticed that the second room in the house had what looked like a closet of board games like the ones we had on the Ark.” He grinned. “I’m fully prepared to put you to shame in Scrabble, Princess.”

 

There it was again.

 

That flutter.

 

_Ignore it._

 

“Yeah. You wish, Blake.”

 

He grinned and looked down at the ground before looking back up again, nodding, and heading inside.

 

She breathed deeply for a few moments, willing herself to calm down and get ahold of her emotions.

 

_He’s with Echo. He’s happy._

 

She was the head. It was literally what she did best. Compartmentalize.

 

And as she walked toward the house, she convinced herself that she could.

 

She could be his friend. His partner.

 

She could be that for him.

 

And at night, when she was alone, she would slowly get over him and work to undo all that she had built in her mind during those six years.

 

Because he obviously hadn’t felt the same.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awwww poor Clarke.
> 
> I know I'm usually all YAY ALL THE HAPPY ENDINGS FOR BELLARKE, but that's with MY stories.
> 
> This was meant to be a brief glimpse into what COULD be for Bellarke in season six and I wanted to make it as realistic/likely as possible.
> 
> That being said, I imagine this to be around episode 3 or 4, so OBVIOUSLY Bellarke aren't going to be together by then.
> 
> (Just on their way)
> 
> And, yes, I'm one of those annoyingly positive Bellarke fans, so don't leave comments about my delusion, thank you.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this cute little moment in time!
> 
> See you on Sunday for the chapter 1 update of Mindless Dreaming!
> 
>  
> 
> -Mally


End file.
